The demand for renewable fuels and chemical is growing significantly and is required to reduce reliance on petroleum-based products and to lower gas emissions. At the same time, interest in biofuels, such as ethanol, as an alternative to petroleum has greatly increased, in part due to the desire to promote domestic rural economics. Ethanol is the most commonly used biofuel, and current U.S. biofuel is almost exclusively derived from corn. To meet some of the higher ethanol production goals would require more corn than the United States currently produces. At the same time, a concern over the use of food crops for fuel is an obstacle to use of further corn for ethanol. Another obstacle to widespread adoption of biofuels and bio-products is the economic cost of producing the ethanol. A major contributing factor to this cost is transportation of biomass feedstock from the location where feedstock is grown to the location where it is processed into biofuels and chemicals. More efficient use of starch fermentation, supplemented with sugars from non-starch cellulosic materials would help defray these costs. Although the supplementation of cellulosic sugars assists in starch production, it would be helpful to optimize this process in a manner wherein fermenting organisms can utilize the maximum amount of sugar provided to them.